Dark Days
by Maria Cordelia Deluca
Summary: The title is a little miss leading but hey. This stroy is a 10th Kingdom and Roswell crossover.Read to find out what happens. ^_^ r/r please
1. Default Chapter Title

Dark Days  
A Roswell and 10th Kingdom crossovers  
  
  
  
I don't own any of the charecters enjoy!  
  
  
  
Virgnia and Wolf waited in Central Park for the mirror to re-open. "Hurry up dad" Virignia muttered. A few minutes later they saw a shimmer of light and the under-brush liquid. Wolf took Virgnia's hand as they walked though the mirror.  
Meanwhile  
In Roswell the gang was sitting in Liz's room talking, laughing, and joking. All of a sudden out of the couners of their eye's they saw a shimmer of light. "Huh?" Liz said looking at her mirror. It no longer showed her reflection but a castal. Then the inside of the castal. Liz put her finger through the shimmering light and quickly pulled it out.  
"Woah" Maria said, getting up and standing next to Liz.  
" I think it leads somewhere." Max said in awe.   
"But where?" Isabel asked.  
"Do we really want to know?" Micheal asked.  
"Or want to find out?" Alex added.  
Liz and Maria exchanged looks, Alex knew that look all to well. Before anyone could stop them, they walked though the mirror.  
"Oh man! I knew they were going to do that. Girls" Alex said shaking his head. He went over to Isabel grabbed her hand and they walked though the mirror.   
"After you."Micheal said to Max.Then,just for kicks he bowed. Max shook his head and walked though the mirror. A few minutes later Micheal walked though.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Days  
A Roswell and 10th Kingdom crossovers  
  
  
  
I don't own any of the charecters enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Before the Roswell gang went though the mirror  
- Back to the 9 Kingdoms-  
  
Waiting for Virgnia and Wolf to come were Tony, Prince Wendell, Lord Rupert, and the dog formally known as Prince. Tony had recently learned how to work all the mirror's. The magic mirror that Snow White had given to Virgnia washed down the river where the castal get's it's water. A servant had found it, cleaned it, and gave it to Tony.  
-News in the Kingdoms-  
The 3 trolls (Burly, Bluebell, and Bladderwart) had returned to the Troll Kingdom once again and were never seen again, until a week later. Acorn is still on the run, and is still hiding in the Swamp Witches hide out. The witch is bugging him non-stop. A few seconds later Wolf and Virginia arrived, Tony greeted Virginia first. " Hey, congratulations" he said, Virginia smiled and hugged him. Wolf hugged them both. " I missed you too, dad" Virginia said. They walked out of the Queen's bedroom, Virginia tryed not to cry when she remembered what she had done, Wolf wrapped his arms around her waist, they smiled and continued walking.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The Roswellians came 2 by 2 out of the mirror.  
"Woah, were are we?" Maria asked aloud, to no one. They turned their heads at the sound of a golden retrever, then watched as it bounded into the room.  
"Hello" Maria said, petting him. They all looked up at the sound of footprints, then 5 people entered the room.  
  
Tony, Virginia, Wolf, King Wendell, and Lord rupert watched as Prince bounded back into the mirror room. Walking back into the mirror room they found 6 teenagers, one was petting Prince.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lord Rupert demanded.  
"I'm a........ Maria Deluca" the one petting Prince said. The Roswellians introduced themselves  
"Where are we?" Max asked.  
"You are in my castel, in my kingdom" King Wendell said.  
"Wait, Kingdom?!!!" Micheal asked.  
"Yes, the stories of Cinderedella, Snow White, Red Riding Hood, their all real. It's hard to believe at first but you get use to it" Tony said.  
"I'm Tony, that's King Wendell, Lord Rupert, my daughter Virginia, Wolf and the dog is Prince" Tony added. Lord Rupert took the Roswellian's on a tour around the palace.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
King Wendell, Virginia, Wolf and Tony walked out of the mirror room after Tony shut off the mirror. " Wolf, Tony and I did some reserch and are you aware that your grandmother was Queen Riding Hood?" Wendell asked.  
"Yeah, I'm her 1/2 grandson (it says so in the DVD bio)" Wolf said.  
"Then you're also aware that your sister is on the thrown?' Wendell asked.  
"Yeah, in our family, when the women have their children, there's only one human child, they rest are wolves. The officals of the castle take the human child and the child later becomes the ruler" Wolf explained.  
"Oh" Tony said.  
"Virginia, because you're my step-sister for your wedding we will throw a big party, but when do you want your wedding?" Wndell asked.  
" Who said I wanted to have a wedding?" she asked.  
"Can we have one, PLEASE??' Wolf begged.  
"Of course" Virginia said, smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
Please read and review. 


End file.
